


Sunshine

by Hybrix_Hijinx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Like I wrote this in 15 minutes for a sprint, M/M, One-Shot, prompt, this is literally pure 15 minute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrix_Hijinx/pseuds/Hybrix_Hijinx
Summary: Edward and Alfons share a sleepy morning. Written as a quick exercise with the prompt 'sunshine'. Not beta read or edited.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sunshine

It was warm.

It was so, so warm, and here, bathed in light and curled up at Edward’s small side, Alfons wasn’t sure he’d rather be anywhere else. The large window that oversaw their bed allowed a warm haze of sunshine to pass through, and with his back turned to it, it didn’t get in his eyes- but he could see the warm, honey golden it painted their shared room in.

It was rare mornings were so peaceful. Usually, he’d be bustling about to prepare for a meeting with a potential sponsor, or Edward would be up and making a mess before stepping out to head to the university for a lecture. But today- oh, a sacred day, a rare day -was one they kept to themselves.  Edward shifted, and snivelled. His arm twitched from where it rested under Alfons’s head.

And before he knew it, the room was filled with even more gold hues- specifically, Edward’s gold, sleepy eyes, staring right back at him. His lover’s face curled into a soft, rare smile. It wasn’t anything beaming- Alfons didn’t think he’d ever seen Edward make any pleased face stronger than ‘content’ unless he was telling one of those otherworldly stories -but it was an expression he cherished nonetheless.

“...Mornn’...” Edward slurred.

Alfons let out a soft laugh, and placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead. “Good morning to you too, Dearest.” He hummed. Playing with nicknames like that was dangerous on any normal day- but today wasn’t so normal. Still, it made Edward flush slightly, his cheeks turning a rosy yellow in the strong rays of the morning sunshine. Yet another expression to cherish.  Edward’s arm curled around him, and he rolled himself into Alfons’s chest.

Oh, well. They could get up later, maybe when their room was coated in the white of noon or the darker blues of evening. But for now, Alfons thought as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, they could enjoy basking in the yellow morning sunshine, and feel its warmth long after it passed by their window.


End file.
